


As We Love (中短篇/原作向半AU/HE向）

by isxn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 有关winter solider再次找到自我的故事 望大家食用愉快冬兵（BUCKY）第一人称视觉原作向半AUBY 代亚神歌
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	As We Love (中短篇/原作向半AU/HE向）

0.1

当他看过来时，我只是慌张地压低了帽檐，背过身试图逃出乱糟糟的人群，但我仍能感觉到背后追过来一道目光。

身侧那面巨大的荧屏不断地循环播放那段烂熟所有人心里的故事，他们正吵哄哄地附和着什么，声音涌进耳里扩大成不清不楚的喧噪，在完全从那道门前逃走时，我还是回头看了一眼，他还在那里，双手插在口袋里，仰着头盯着屏幕。

他的背稍稍驼着，在盖住金色头发的黑色帽子下能看到他苍白的皮肤，不知为何，我开始想象得到他深陷下去的眼窝，和长满下巴的胡子，但那双蓝色眼睛永远都不会黯淡那种光泽。

“You are James Buchanan Barnes.”

我不禁低低地笑了声，晃了晃头，恍惚的瞬间，想起他固执地开合着渗血的嘴角，颧骨早已是淤青一片，他深深地看着我，身后的弹火声像全都停息了，只有心跳伴随血液沸腾的轰鸣，愈加强烈，不同于枪口下，或是机械手扼住颈脖的任何类似的感知，太阳穴突突地跳着疼痛得厉害，他和某个突然从脑海里冒出来的瘦小身影重叠在一起。

“Cuz I’m with you till the end of the line.”

他像在透过我看向某个人，他像在看着跟他一样全身都是血肉构建的人一样看着我，如果我是一个人，或者是他所呼喊的人，那么我一定很爱他。

外面的空气触到裸露皮肤，泛起阵阵缩瑟，我下意识拉紧了衣衫，经过我人们都穿着厚实的大衣，鼻息喷着热气，化成白烟散在半空。

阳光透过云层的间隙落到地上，掺着人群流动的影子形成片片斑驳，我漫无目的地走着，莫名地拐过几条狭隘的巷口，粗糙的墙上布满脏兮兮的污垢，脚下踏过坑坑洼洼里的积水，我看着溅湿的裤脚边，还有堆在角落里的黑色垃圾袋，感觉到了莫名安全感。

我从口袋里摸出被塞得皱巴巴的烟，用力咬在了嘴里，舌尖扩开那么点苦涩的味道，并没有点上火，但头像栽进了雾气里，什么都不清不楚。

抬头看向前，被划得不成样子的涂鸦，只辨认的出那儿有只涂得歪歪扭扭的眼睛，对上我的视线时成了一只蓝色的眼，发着红，蒙着水汽，凝视进我的体内，像即刻会倾泻那些水分，但始终隐忍着没有落下。

像极了他向后掉下去的那秒钟的眼神，在金属手指末端越来越小，我却看得清晰。

“Bucky, I am not gonna fight with you.”

他说道，而我毫无知觉的左肢开始颤巍起来，一遍又一遍，力度在卸下，随之而来的是恐慌，覆盖过浑身上下神经末梢。

终究我和他向下一同沉到冰冷的水里，他的金发在水里飘动，我抱住他，将他用力扯到岸滩上。

我撩开他湿透而耷拉下来的发，他的双眼紧闭着，胸口轻微的起伏，他在呼吸，虽然知道他不是轻易会死的人，可还是将手探到他的鼻下，感受着挟带热意的气息，打在指上。

他还活着，我应该想他死，但我无比希望他活着。

路上行车声不知不觉渐渐消了，我把嘴里咬着的烟丢下踩在脚底，走出巷子，天色在变得黯淡，说不出的原因，抗拒着让他接触到这一些，也许是跟他太纯净的蓝眼睛不相配。

绕过几个路口，我停在一栋矮小的红砖公寓前，从这个角度仰头正好可以看到他那扇窗亮着的灯，偶尔会看到他映过的影子，而我等待着光熄灭，就能攀上他的窗偷偷闯进去。

我猜他或许察觉到我，又或许没有，我大多数时候站在他的床前，凝视着他，和那张摆在桌子上的照片，默念着那行签在照片上的字。

‘Steve & Bucky——Till the end of the line’

-TBC-


End file.
